A Yandere Love
by DarkHime213
Summary: Danny gets unusual love letter. If you can't guess Valentine's day and I don't get along.


Just something random for Valentine's day. It's Danny Phantom after Phantom Planet. Hope you enjoy.

Danny Fenton walked down the school hallway with a huge smile on his face. He had just give Sam his homemade Valentine along with her favorite vegan wrap to top it off. She was so surprised she actually kissed him but then realized what she did and ran away.

"Sam is to cute maybe I should take her down to wow." He opens his locker when a flood of heart shaped card falls out all addressed to him it seems. "What in the world?" he asks himself when it hit him. "I'm going to have to clean this up."

"Yes, you are Daniel that is if you want to go home today" states a smirking Mr. Lancer. "Also, congrats Ms. Manson you two are perfect for each other. And with that Mr. Lance was gone most likely heading home like everyone else has.

"sheesh not even the magic geeks aren't here." Danny says glancing around the empty hall. "well I better get started." He looks down and starts cleaning up the mess of cards that he isn't going to read anyway. Thirty minutes pass when he looks around again only to see the pills of card and chocolate haven't got any smaller.

Danny stands up strait looking agitated. "This is going to take hours unless." He reaches for his phone and calls someone who owes him a favor. "Hey, tuck you owe me one gets the school fast."

"WHAT man can't this wait I mean I got Valeri coming over and" Danny starts to laugh. "what so funny"

"Dude Valeri's dad took her to the dentist today remember" Tucker goes silent while Danny is still laughing. "by the time she remembers you two were supposed to meet up it will be way to late." Danny laugh for another few seconds until he notices that Tucker hasn't said anything.

"um Tuck you still there ah Tucker" Tucker cuts him off " I'll be there in ten and um Danny don't talk to any black haired girls until I get there" Danny looks confused "what Do you mean Tuck?"

"Never mind see you soon." And Tucker hung up leaving a creepy feeling in Danny chest until.

" _Hi_ " came a soft barely audible whisper.

Danny jumps but wills himself to not scream. "um hi what's up" he asks back surprised that someone is still here. "um not to be rude or anything but why are you still here."

He takes a good look at the girl a and realizes it Alice from home room. Even if her face is covered with her trade mark hood that black, blue, and blonde hair stands out like a billboard. You would typically see her with an Alice and wonder land book clutched to her chest but not this time. Instead there is a soft pink heart decorated card. She looks like she is holding on to it for dear life. Her face is pale, but she has a determine look in her grey eyes.

" _Please expect my valentine Danny Fenton_." She says with a little more bravery than the first time she spoke. It was really cute for a girl three years younger than him. She is the smartest girl in the tenth grade, but he is a senior about to graduate.

"Ah look Alice I like you but before he could finish she pushed the letter in his hands and ran away. "Alice wait" but she was long gone.

Danny looks down at the confession letter "Well it couldn't hurt to look now could it." He could she that Alice worked hard in the letter. The writing was professional level, but you could still tell it was her that wrote it. No, the letter was far from normal in fact it was downright creepy.

 ** _Roses are red_**

 ** _So is her blood_**

 ** _If you don't care, stop reading_**

 ** _If you do care, then confessed you love on to me_**

 ** _If I die would you miss me_**

 ** _If she died would you miss her_**

 ** _If you died I would miss you_**

 ** _Roses are red_**

 ** _Violent aren't blue_**

 ** _But bruises are_**

 ** _So, don't say no._**

 ** _I love you._**

"Um when the hell is Tucker getting here" Danny starts to work faster in hopes of getting out of there faster. He hears steps rushing from where Alice had left. "Crap what to do. I don't want to talk to her yet." The sound gets closer. "I guess I have no choice but to do this now." The girl turns the corn.

"Hey Alice, we need to wait SAM!" Danny looks at slightly winded Sam. "What are you doing here. Tucker was supposed to come." Danny panicky yelled out while watching Sam.

"Well Tucker called me to come help you with this but that's not important" she walks closer to him. "Who the heck is Alice." Her voice so cold it could freeze hell. It was also then that Danny knew he messed up.

"Wait Sam I can explain she gave me this valentine and" He tyied to explain but Sam wasn't having it.

Oh so you're exceping Valentines to. You could feel Danny heart beat drop. "WHAT no I was going to give it back.

"Oh real nice story and what about the rest of these" she points the hug pile of cards. "Gonna give them back to."

"I um if you want but" he tried to say but " You know what Danny call me when you get your story strait and your head check." She screamed out while stomping away.

"Wait Sam I still need help Sam. . . . . .SAM!" He watches as she walk away in anger. "I'm going to kill Tucker."

 **Hours later**

"I promise Sam that's the story" Danny says as he lays in bed.

"Okay I believe you got it from a girl and was going t talk to her because this love letter is just to creepy." She pause " but I can not Believe you got it from Alice that girl is to sweet for this world."

"Listen it was her she had on her pink hoodie and even her hair was the same" he said as he sits up in his bed wait for Sam to respond.

"Okay I got you Danny it couldn't be here because she doesn't wear the Pink Hoodie anymore since Paulina spray painted it green."

"Okay but she's the only one in school with black, blue, and blonde hair." He puffs up as if he has won until a though sinks in. "Actually, wait Paulina spray painted Alice's hoodie while she was in it." He said with a nervous voice.

"Actually, yeah she did hold on." Sam leaves the phone but comes back in few minutes. "Danny I just called Alice she didn't even go to school today because of her hair who the hell where you specking to." She doesn't get a reply. "Hello Danny, can you answer" You can here Someone picking up the phone.

"Yeah but I'm still freaked out by the whole thing I mean if it wasn't Alice I was speaking to then who wrote me this letter and why." He asks trying to figure out who she was.

The line goes quite for a few "Danny" says a worried Sam. "Yeah Sam" sounding eqully worried. "I think some things are best just unknown can you agree." They sit there in silnces for a few more second.

"yeah I can." He sounds a bit better but he can tell she just wants to forget what he told her. "Goodnight Sam."

"Good night Danny" she says in a tired voice.

"good Night my love" say the unknow voice.

 **(scary end)**

"Hey, Sam sorry it sounded like some one tied to break in but I called Vlad he should be here soon." With a sigh of relief, she starts to chew him out when a though pops up.

"Um Danny why did you call Vlad when you parents are down stairs." Sam asks expecting to here some lame reply when. " _YOU COULDN'T JUST EXCEPT THE EXCUSE COULD YOU_ " came a unknown voice. "SAM HELP ME" and the line goes dead.

I need to add some Yandere Love somewhere during this month or I would lose it. I mean my name is DarkHime. You should not expect me to like valentines Day.

 **Bye Bye**


End file.
